


Rainbow Road

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has good hearing, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor if you squint long enough, Innuendo, M/M, Mario Kart, Misunderstandings, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint overhears something he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> I blantantly ignore Clint's hearing impairment.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/108207053076/imagine-that-a-friend-of-your-otp-walks-by-your>

It's not like Clint was out looking for something to gossip about or even exploit later in front of the rest of the team. To be fair, it was an accident. Wrong place at the wrong time.

Clint had been minding his own business when he happened across Steve and Bucky's room. His hearing was pretty keen, so he already heard the noises coming from the room when he was down the hall. Clint was never one to eavesdrop on civilians, especially friends, but some of the things he was hearing made him do a double take.

As he approached the securely shut door, Clint could make out the ranting and raving of Steve and Bucky. He could make out a few mumbled curses as he neared closer and closer. He slowed down to a stop just outside their room and stood there for a moment, just in time to distinguish the faint noises of grunting and breathless huffs here and there. Clint's brow line creased as he tried to comprehend what he was hearing behind the door.

Just then, Sam rounds the corner of the hallway and regards Clint with an inquisitive look before engaging the archer. Sam comes up to question what Clint is doing, milling around Steve's door, but is shushed just as soon as he opens his mouth. Clint beckons him over with a hurried waving motion and Sam trots over to him the rest of the way. Clint leans towards the door closer, prompting Sam to mirror his movement.

"What is going on?" Sam whispered, brows furrowing with concern.

"Steve and Bucky are making weird noises," Clint replied, shushing Sam into acquiesce.

Nothing can be heard for a long minute and just when Sam and Clint are about to cut their losses, they hear an exclamation from inside the shared room. At first, Sam wanted to slap Clint upside the head for thinking listening to Bucky curse was a fun thing to do, but his demeanor changed when he heard Steve give a breathless and strained moan.

"Ah! No, no, no!"

"You like that, don't you?" They hear Bucky taunt with in a sultry voice.

Clint and Sam can only imagine what Bucky could be implying by that and Sam gives Clint a dubious look as if to say, _does he mean what I think he means?_ Reluctantly, yet curious, both men lean in further until their ears are pressed up against the flat of the door.

"I think you need to be taken down a peg, Stevie."

" _Bucky_..." Steve bemoaned. "You're going too fast!"

"Then catch up, or else I'm finishing without you," Bucky warned and Steve gives a feeble little whimper.

There's a moment of prolonged silence, making Sam and Clint uneasy as they invade Steve and Bucky's privacy. There's a few startled gasps that Clint supposes is generated from Steve and now he feels like a scumbag for lingering as well as dragging Sam into this. But Sam stayed and so did Clint, intent on knowing what happens next.

"Oh! Oh! Holy shit! Yes! Yes!" Steve exclaimed with a delighted squeal, having turned the tables on Bucky.

"No! There's no way you finished before me!" Bucky complained belatedly, letting out a long groan of frustration.

Steve hums a deep, good-natured chuckle that is layered in so many underlying emotions that it is almost undeniable to Clint and Sam as to what's just happened.

"Well..." Steve said in a low tone soon after, "We could always go another round, if you're up for it."

"Mmm..." They can hear Bucky sigh. "I think a second round would be agreeable."

Sam holds up his hands in defeat and steps back away from the door, shaking his head.

"I'm am _not_ sticking around for round two, thank you very much..." Sam proclaimed as he disappeared down the hallway to parts unknown.

Clint wants to call out to Sam, even opening his mouth to say something but he looks back towards the door for a brief moment. He can hear Steve giggling with a breathy tremor and it makes Clint shudder at the sound of it. He can just picture what Steve and Bucky could be doing right now.

Maybe Steve is on top of Bucky, laying him down against the carpet and pinning his hands above his head so he can trail kisses all along his neck. Or perhaps Bucky is on top of Steve, taking command. They always seemed like that type of couple to Clint, taking turns with each other and such. Clint snaps out of his train of thought to get his head straight before he flushes bodily and speeds off.

As Clint is making his escape, Bucky and Steve could be found inside their room. Still clad in their pajamas, sitting side by side, and huddled in front of the Nintendo 64 hooked up to the television. Rainbow Road is continuing in the background as Steve and Bucky's respective characters, Yoshi and Toad, made their way around the track.

Ever since Tony introduced them to one of the more recreational pieces of technology created by man, Bucky and Steve haven't been able to stop playing Mario Kart for the past ten hours. Too rapt by the wonder and light-hearted feeling it filled them with. They had stayed up all night clicking away at their oddly shaped controllers as they stared blankly into the colorful screen. They even neglected to get up and eat something because they had so much catching up to do with technology, and they couldn't seem to get past the magic of a Nintendo 64.

It won't be until much later when Steve and Bucky finally do decide to leave their room for obligatory food and water where they'll undoubtedly encounter a blushing and flustered pair by the names of Sam and Clint. But before that can happen, Steve picks Yoshi while Bucky choses Toad once again and they go through the selection of maps. Steve turns to Bucky and smirks triumphantly as if he's already won the race before it's even started.

"So, what level do you want me to beat you on next?"


End file.
